Emptiness
by HMgirlKristi
Summary: Sorry! My muse is on vacation! But read and see anyways!


"Emptiness" 

**By: HMgirlKristi**

**One-Shot!**

**Summary: She tries to hide the horrible truth. She's empty **

**Inside without him. Zakuro will do the disclaimer.**

**Warning! More Masaya bashing and author bashing from **

**My male character Ricomu!**

**Zakuro: HMgirlKristi does not own TMM/MMP, so you can't **

**Sue her but she does own Kikuro.**

Zakuro's POV 

Time seems to fly when you're missing someone from you're life. It's been four months

Now since he's been gone from my life. I hate to admit it on the outside to myself. When

I'm in touch on the inside is when I feel empty. Although I'm not truly empty and feel

Very fat because I'm pregnant and due in the hospital in the next two weeks. I walk

Around the Café as my friends protest for me to take it easy. Masaya has been harassing

Me a lot ever since he and Miwa broke up. The Mew and I are all married and moms too.

Well, I'm a mom-to-be. Ichigo and Ryou have a son; Mint and Pie have a daughter,

Lettuce and Keiichiro have a son and a daughter, and Pudding and Tart have two sons

And a daughter. As for me, I'm having a daughter. This will be my only child because the

One I love is gone from my world and from my life. _'Kish, I hope you'll be able to watch _

_Over sweet Kikuro and me.'_ Soon we left the café and I arrived home. I'm staring at the

Picture of Kish and I at our wedding smiling. My tears start stinging from the corners of

My eyes. _'Kish, I'm so empty without you.'_ A sudden knock on the door disturbs me from

The picture as I looked out through the little glass hole as I called out.

"Who is it?"

"Masaya. May I come in?"

'_Not this pain in the ass again.' _I open the door and let him in as he sat down on the

Couch. He looked at my swollen area and smiles.

"How many months are you?"

"I'm due in two weeks."

"Boy or girl?"

"Girl."

"What are you going to name her?"

"Kikuro."

"Pretty name."

I turn around for one minute and the next thing I know, my eyes had been closed as

Darkness surrounded me. I opened my eyes as I heard something that was cooing next to

Me. I looked and had seen it was my newborn daughter Kikuro. I must be in the hospital.

I tried to sit up only to have a sharp pain emerge from my sides as I cried out in pain.

"Zakuro. Take it easy."

I recognize the voice. I turn and looked at Ichigo as she looked at me with concern.

"What happened Ichigo?"

"I had came over to your place to check on you. I had seen that you were down on your

Kitchen floor in a pool of blood."

"What about Kikuro?"

"She came out safely Zakuro. What's the last thing you remember?"

'_Son of a bastard! Masaya!'_

"Masaya in my home."

Ichigo looked pissed.

"That asshole. I knew he had something to do with you in your home. That's why I called

Ryou and ordered Ryou to kill him."

I smiled a little.

"Did he kill him?"

"Yes he did."

"Ichigo, how did I get here?"

"Zakuro, I called for help from your home phone and the doctors said you lost so much

Blood that you are dying."

"I trust you and Ryou to take care of Kikuro for me."

"Zakuro."

I closed my eyes as darkness had swirled around me. I open my eyes as I looked around

To where I am. I had seen Kish had walked up to me and spoke.

"You're here."

"Kish, I had been feeling so empty without you. Now our daughter is going to well under

The care of Ichigo and Ryou."

"I've missed you too Zakuro."

We had embraced and looked down then smiled together. I am with Kish again and this

Time, I won't be feeling empty anymore.

The End 

**Sigh, sorry but my muse is on vacation, as I will be leaving on June first. Ricomu **

**Has to come with me.**

**Ricomu: Why me?**

**Me: Cause I'm going to be lonely a lot and I need you with me!**

**Ricomu: I'm not coming!**

**Me: Please?**

**Ricomu: No.**

**Me: I'll sell you on e-bay.**

**Ricomu: I don't care. I'm tired of you.**

**Me:  Fine! Forget you! **Running out of the room in tears

Kai: Asshole. Why did you do that? Ricomu: She's a whiner and I hate whiners! 

**Kai: She created you idiot so she could erase you easily.**

**Ricomu: So?**

Kai: Nevermind. I'll go with her so you can sit on your lazy ass.

**Ricomu: What's your point?**

**Selena: **Smacks Ricomu's face! **How dare you make her cry!**

**Ricomu: Why are you even here?**

**Selena: **Pulls out a big 2 x 4 and hits Ricomu on the head**  Someone has to stop you **

**From bashing the poor girl! Kai go and comfort her.**

**Kai: **Runs out of the room **I'll be right back with her as my fiancée!**

**Selena: U Read and Review but I warn you! Flame her and I'll find you and hit **

**You with my 2 x 4 ! Sorry about the shortness of this but as she mentioned her muse **

**Is on vacation. Will she make a sequel? It's very likely that she will.**


End file.
